Kermit Sing-Along Songs and More!
Kermit Sing-Along Songs and More! is a Sesame Street special anniversary for the later upcoming film, Kermit: A Sesame Street Movie. Kermit the Frog, who replaces Jonah in the upcoming movie, is afraid to come out of his bedroom. Plot Cutscene #1 (Introduction) Bert and Grover welcomes the viewers to Kermit Sing-Along Songs and More! and announces about their first big movie (which is coming soon). They want to bring Kermit out to tell everyone about replacing, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Bert tells him that before Jonah was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought God's message to his people. Cutscene #2 (Begging about a Bathtub) After Message From The Lord, Bert compliments Kermit and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Kermit claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Bert's confusion and Grover's envy. Grover expresses his envy towards Bert before Bert tells to let go of his envy, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Bert's confusion. Grover explains it's the favorite food of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and that they're the stars of the movie. Cutscene #3 (Buttery) After their song, Grover tells Kermit if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie nacho cheddar cheese popcorn. Kermit asks if he put butter on there, and Grover goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Kermit declare the deal off. Grover then says to Bert that it's time to roll the next song. Cutscene #4 (Grover the Monkey) After the Ernie the Kindly Viking Medley, Grover tries to get Kermit out of his room, but Kermit denies. So Grover imitates a monkey to Bert and Kermit's annoyances, causing Bert to turn off the lights which made Grover scared. Bert claims they burnt out the lights on the movie set. Grover then expresses his fear of the dark. Bert then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Kermit and reminds him that Jonah was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. Cutscene #5 (The Sesame Street Memorabillia Auction) After Belly of the Whale, Grover decides to show Bert his priceless memories from Sesame Street: a lollipops from Esther Matthew... The Girl Who Became Queen, the first Super Grover helmet (similar to a knight's helmet) from The Adventures of Super Grover!, and a partially-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Elmo vs. the Big Bad Wolf. Suddenly, Bert bumps into the Super Grover helmet, causing it to hit the sandwich, catapulting it on the ground for the Super Grover helmet to smash it. Grover then states it's $77,000,000, since it's rare. Bert objects and tells Grover to show mercy. When asked how much, Bert says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since God shows mercy to us. At this, Grover follows Bert's advice. Bert then asks Grover to help him get Kermit out of his room. Grover agrees, but asks Bert to help him get the jelly off the floor. Cutscene #6 (Hero Help) After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Grover offers to help Kermit by giving him courage. Bert suggests he slips some under the door, but Grover has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Grover, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Grover Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as Super Grover, but that doesn't work. Bert comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing God. Cutscene #7 (Outroduction) After Second Chances, Grover comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Kermit won't comes out of his dressing room, they're gonna take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Grover states that they'll pick someone else to replace Jonah: Grover, because Jonah spent a lot of time in the water. Bert gets worried, but Grover tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Bert cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Jonah discovered; that it's important to praise God. Grover tries to defend himself, but discovers that Kermit is out of his dressing room. Kermit comes out and Bert asks he's gonna replace Jonah after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Grover to do it. Bert is then glad that Kermit's back, but Grover wonders if the Pirates are the supporting actors. Bert tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Grover says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Bert and Kermit's confusions ending the episode. Replacement Cast *Bob the Tomato - Bert *Larry the Cucumber - Grover *Larry-Boy - Super Grover *Archibald Asparagus - Kermit the Frog *Jerry Gourd - Boober Fraggle (mentioned) *The French Peas - Chip and Dale (the chipmunks) (mentioned) Songs #"Message from the Lord" (later in Kermit: A Sesame Street Movie) #"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Redux" (from Very Silly Songs!) #"Viking Medley (They're Vikings, Look Fat Blue! and When I share)" (from Ernie the Kindly Viking) #"Belly of the Whale" - Newsboys (exclusive music video) #"Billy Joe McGuffey" - Chris Rice (exclusive music video) #"Second Chances" - Anointed (later in Kermit: A Sesame Street Movie) Category:Sesame Street Category:Anniversaries